Vongola Playboys
by katen1993
Summary: The Vongola family is the mafia world's biggest and most influential familigia for most people. But for women, Vongola is notorious for its male members and their ability to make women fall head-over-heels for them.


**Author's note: Hi, hi, minna-san. I've started another series (please don't bite me to death). This one will be a series of one-shots concerning our lovely Vongola men. The plot bunnies for this one just won't leave me alone so I had to write it down. First up in our list is Hibari Kyoya. If you guys have any requests on who you would want to appear or situations that you would like to see, or any other suggestions, let me know via your reviews. **

**Now, without further ado, Hibari Kyoya (with a lil bit of Fon).**

**DISCLAIMER: It should now be obvious that I don't own Reborn!.**

* * *

><p>There are a lot of things people don't know about Hibari Kyoya. For a fact, most of the people that know the prefect don't know his love (obsession, as his Family calls it) for anything cute and fluffy (this fact is most prevalent with his association with one Sawada Tsunayoshi; that boy's hair is the epitome of fluffy and his eyes, those doe-like eyes that emphasizes his 'manly cuteness' only backs up the fact that he is a small, cute, and fluffy animal). Majority of the people also don't know that Hibari also occasionally <em>crowds<em> (and I hear gasps of horror and denial in the background). This is due to the fact that his responsibility (more like a chore on his part) as the Tenth Vongola Guardian requires him to be present in various social gatherings. And social gatherings always meant _crowds_. And crowds have people. Golly, he can just feel hives growing out of his skin just thinking about having to interact with people. But at least he would get a just compensation for his efforts in the form of a sparring session with the Omnivore (Sawada Tsunayoshi long passed the point of being just an herbivore and went on to become a fellow meat-eater with Hibari. But only Hibari is allowed the only spot of carnivore. Sawada Tsunayoshi would have to settle himself to being an omnivore).

But one thing that majority of the people didn't know about the cold and fighting-obsessed alpha carnivore (if there is such a thing) is the man's ability to _charm _women. That's right. Hibari Kyoya, whose only sole purpose in life is to bite as many people to death as possible, has the ability to make women fall head-over-heels for him.

The discovery was made by none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi. When they were training under the Ninth in preparation to undertaking their roles in the future, the aforementioned man and his Cloud Guardian were assigned by the Ninth boss on a mission to intercept a transaction between a spy and an intel from an enemy familgia. The spy, as their sources had stated, had vital information that when leaked out would cause a bunch of problems, not only for Vongola, but for the rest of the families under Vongola's umbrella. And so the Ninth instructed the two men to disguise themselves as the intel and capture the spy. And as per instruction of the Ninth, Tsunayoshi can only observe the vicinity for threats while his Cloud Guardian do most of the talking.

'It is to train your Cloud guardian to be more vocal,' Don Timoteo said when he was confronted by the brunette. Reluctantly, they agreed to their roles. They were given a photograph, a woman in her mid- to late- twenties, and a background information of their target.

On the appointed night of the meeting, the two Mafiosi, dressed in their most expensive suits and fake aliases, entered the bar where they would meet their target. The two then split up and went into their positions, the only thing connecting them were an earpiece. Tsuna watched from a distance as Hibari walked up to their target, his face giving nothing away. Admittedly, the young brunette's heart was pounding nervously against his chest. He has never seen anyone interact with anyone outside of their deranged little family that the thought of Hibari Kyoya approaching someone without biting the person to death is somewhat terrifying. He looked around, scanning the area for any immediate danger, and directed back his attention to his Cloud as he interacted with their target.

"Excuse me, is this seat available?" Tsuna heard Hibari say from the earpiece.

"Yes. Go ahead," the target said, gesturing for Hibari to take the seat.

Hibari made small talk with the target (something that Tsuna found hard to believe. After all, who would believe that Hibari Kyoya is able to initiate a conversation, much more, keep the conversation going).

"May I buy you a drink?" Hibari asked the target after a few moments of idle chit chat. Tsuna observed that they are now moving on to the next phase of their plan.

"Why would you want to buy a total stranger a drink?" Tsuna heard the target say.

"Because **tonight is such a beautiful night **and it would be a total shame to pass on an opportunity to have a drink with such a beautiful lady such as yourself," Hibari said, stating one of the more code phrases for the transaction. From afar, Tsuna could see Hibari smile. Not his predatory smirk, nor his amused smirk, but an _actual, genuine smile_. And the way Hibari said the phrase, though it was only a code, was so soft and endearing that Tsuna had to check his earpiece for any glitches. Finding none, he looked back to his Cloud, and was stunned to see that their target blushing, _blushing, _at _Hibari Kyoya_. He glanced at his Cloud guardian to check his reaction, only to see the skylark still sporting his serene expression, his eyes patiently coaxing the woman to answer his query, his smile still in place, not once slipping from its gentlemanly smile. This picture caused the brunette to wonder if that person is still Hibari Kyoya, the demon prefect-and-Cloud-guardian, and not Fon, the serene-always-calm-and-smiling martial artist.

"Well, would you allow me the pleasure to buy you a drink? It is a beautiful night tonight, after all." Hibari said, subtly repeating the code. Tsuna, on the other hand, almost choked on his drink. Whoever knew Hibari Kyoya could say these things _without _scowling. In fact, who even knew that the skylark can be… seductive and endearing?

Her puddled mind strived to remember what the answer to the code was, and managed to splutter the words out of her mouth, "Uh… Ah... Ah, yes. A-a drink would be nice."

"No need to be so nervous around me, my lady. I don't bite," Hibari chuckled as he motioned for the bartender to come over to take their orders (which is ironic, as the prefect's catchphrase is "I'll bite you to death").

For the umpteenth time since the start of their mission, Tsuna almost choked on his drink. Hibari laughing in a manner that doesn't promise death is something unheard of. And here the skylark was, chuckling as if it's the most natural thing to do. Hibari must have heard him choke because the man made a growling noise which was caught by Tsuna's earpiece.

"Is something the matter?" the target asked, hearing Hibari growl. Yup, this is still Hibari Kyoya, and not Fon.

"I apologize. I seem to have something stuck in my throat. No need to worry, though." Hibari said, smiling a reassuring smile towards the target, which sent her to another blush fest. The bartender arrived at their spot and took their orders, the target ordering a Bloody Mary (a code that she acknowledges Hibari as the intel to whom she will sell the information to), while Hibari ordered pina colada (a sign that Hibari acknowledges the target as the spy). In all honesty, Tsuna wanted to laugh at the irony of the choice of drink of Hibari, but contained himself, as they were still in a middle of a mission. On the other hand, he was a little bit worried because Hibari absolutely detests having to drink anything with alcohol in it. He was wondering how his Cloud guardian would handle the situation without raising suspicion.

Tsuna made a quick scan of his surroundings for any danger, and he saw three men from the same familgia as the target, all scanning the area, but for what, Tsuna was not 100% sure. But if his intuition is correct (which is always the case), the men found out that they've been duped, and the one their spy is interacting with is from Vongola. Tsuna decided to keep his eyes on the men in case they should try to attack Hibari. With one quick glance, Tsuna looked at Hibari to see him still interacting and making small talk with the target. He averted his eyes as he continued to keep his eyes on the three men. Luckily, they were still preoccupied with scanning and evaluating the area. If his computations are correct (which was always the case), they still have an approximate 7 minutes to wrap things up.

"Hibari-san, 7 minutes to retrieve the information. Looks like the familigia got a tip that were here." Tsuna muttered softly to his earpiece. Hibari, on the other hand, made no indication that he heard the brunette and continued making idle chit chat with their target.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Tsuna heard the target say from the earpiece. Their drinks must have arrived then.

"Would you believe me when I say that I would like to wait for the proper moment to savor my drink? It might be a little foolish, but I am a man who loves to do things in their proper time. And that would include drinking. And, after all, watching you gives me more satisfaction." Hibari said. Tsuna sweat dropped at the excuse the skylark gave. And the tone the ex-prefect used was sweet, almost enticing their target. At the end of the line, Tsuna heard their target spluttering. Scratch almost. Hibari Kyoya is seducing their target. If the brunette hadn't known better, it was like Hibari is taken by their target.

"Now, now. No need to be embarrassed." Hibari chuckled. Then he dropped his voice a little bit lower, as if sensing the time that they have left, "Now, I know it is impolite, but I must press you for information concerning the Vongola. It is my deepest regret that I will not be able to spend any more time with a beauty such as yourself. I am in a rather tight schedule tonight."

From the other end, Tsuna heard the target cough, and she got into her business tone, though underlining it is a flustered tone of a girl talking to her crush. Tsuna glanced at his watch. Only two more minutes. Tsuna looked back at the three men, and saw that one had already found Hibari and his target. He cursed under his breath and silently crept behind the man. Before the man knew what was happening, he was knocked unconscious by the brunette and dragged into one of the empty booths, where some of their back-up tied the man up. Tsuna glanced back at his clock and back at Hibari; only one more minute before the other two find them.

Shortly after the target delivered her information, her cellphone rang, she excused herself as she took the call, turning slightly away from Hibari. Both of them did not need to know who the caller is. One of the men must have tipped her off, though they were too late. A little ways on the back of Hibari, Tsuna saw one of the men associated with their target, sneaking up on Hibari. Hibari, sensing the danger, whipped out his tonfas and proceeded to knock the man out. And at the exact same moment, their target turned around to see her comrade fall to the ground.

"You're… Vongola...?" she asked, disbelief coloring her tone. With his back still against the target, he said in a cold voice, so unlike his earlier warm and enticing tone, "Selling information about the Vongola is against the rules. For that, you will have to be bitten to death." The last of the three men found Hibari, the target and his fallen comrade, and whipped a gun. But before he can pull the trigger, Hibari was in front of him in an instant, and knocked him out with his tonfas. Tsuna reached the area they were in and saw their target collapsing on her knees, and Hibari towering over the two fallen men.

"Surrender yourself quietly, and you will have to suffer less." Hibari said to the woman. Their target, with unbelief still written in her features, just nodded dumbly, and let herself be handcuffed and led away by the Vongola men, who, at Tsuna's cue, entered the bar.

Once the cleanup was over, Hibari and Tsuna hopped on to their ride back to the Vongola mansion. Tsuna fidgeted in his seat, unsure of what to do with his new found knowledge. Hibari, on the other hand, was getting ticked off by the brunette's antics.

"Spill it out, herbivore, or it will be your guts that I will spill if you don't stop your incessant herbivorous act," Hibari said, glaring at the brunette.

"Well, uhm, it's just that… Uhm-"

"Spill it out this instant, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death,"

"I-I never knew you had it in you to seduce a woman, Hibari-san." Tsuna said, distancing himself away from the prefect and holding his hands up in a placating manner.

"What do you mean, herbivore?" Hibari said, glaring harder at the brunette.

"Well, you obviously made the target fall in love with you in the short amount of time you talked to her. And she was obviously heart broken when she found out you're an enemy," the brunette said, slightly relaxing in his seat. But as soon as he said that, Hibari gave him a glare that could make even the toughest men quiver in fear.

"Pleasedon'tbitemetodeath," Tsuna squeaked as he held up his hands in defense.

The skylark turned away from the brunette and muttered things incomprehensible to the brunette (though Tsuna was able to make out the phrase 'stupid sweet-talking carnivore"). The rest of their ride passed with Hibari in a sour mood and Tsuna making as little movement as possible. Upon their arrival at the manor, the skylark quickly disembarked the vehicle and went inside, ignoring the maids and butlers greeting him. Tsuna, on the other hand, shakily got off the vehicle and proceeded to drag his feet inside.

"I take it that the mission was a success," Reborn said, his de-cursed and adult form languidly laid on one of the couches of the soon-to-be Decimo's office. The brunette, too tired and traumatized by the evening's happenings, could only give a grunt, as he crashed on his office chair.

"Good. I expect you to submit to me your report before you give it to the Ninth," the hitman said, sitting up straight from his earlier position. Another grunt from the brunette.

"You look like you're bothered" the hitman said, stating the fact. Once again, his statement was met with another grunt.

"Spill it out, Dame-Tsuna, or I will shoot you," Reborn said, cocking his gun. Now that he has his adult form back, his threats are a thousand times more intimidating. Truth be told, the hitman knew exactly what's bothering his student, but, in the ex-Arcobaleno's opinion, it would be more amusing to hear it straight from his student.

Upon hearing the cock of his tutor's gun, the soon-to-be Decimo straightened up a bit and looked uncertain on whether or not he should tell of his new-found knowledge. But when he heard the safety of the gun click, he decided to tell his woes away lest he become a cheese littered with holes.

"I-It's just that I'm surprised and bothered by Hibari-san's ability to make women fall in love with him," Tsuna said, slumping on his desk.

"Explain." Reborn said as he clicked the safety back on his gun and kept it in his holster. And so the brunette told the tale of their mission and of Hibari's uncanny way of charming women. At the end of the story, the tutor just nodded at his student.

"Reminds me of Fon's younger days. Good ol' days when we'd go to the pub and get ourselves a lady. Good times, good times." Reborn said, nodding to himself at a nostalgic memory of the past. Normally, the hitman would not divulge any information concerning his past, unless he's baiting someone to something he planned. And that's exactly the case is right now.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, looking up from his position to look at the himan. And his idiotic student easily bit the bait.

"Before we became an Arcobaleno, Fon used to be quite the ladies' man. Of course, only second to me.," At this statement, Tsuna snorted, and was rewarded with a whack to his head.

"But even so," Reborn continued as if he did not just hit somebody. "he's really popular with the ladies. He really was cunning; polite, has a pleasant aura about him, generous with compliments. He has the ability to make a rock believe it's a flower. That's how good he was. Of course, I was and still is better."

"So? What does your woman-hunting got to do with anything?" Tsuna said.

"There really is no limit to your idiocy."

"Just drop the insults and get to the bottom-line already." The don whined, and his whining was met with a whack on the head.

"Stop your whining, you pathetic excuse of a don. I was getting to that part," Reborn said.

"In case you don't know, and it's painfully obvious that you don't, Fon is Hibari's uncle. Fon used to bring Hibari with him to pubs as a bait to pick up chicks."

"And? That still doesn't explain Hibari-san's ability to make women fall head-over-heels for him."

"You really are an idiot," the hitman sighed. "Of course you are. To explain to your obviously stupid mind, Hibari, being a quick learner that he is, picked up the habit and mannerisms from Fon. I guess even after all these years, the habit still stuck to him and uses his ability when it's really called for."

"Heh. So, that's how it is," the brunette mused. "By the way, what did you promise Hibari-san to make him use this ability of his?"

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something," Reborn said, side-stepping his student's question. "Fon totally had a thing for your mom, but Iemitsu beat him to it and because we became the Arcobaleno. Funny how you almost avoided being an heir to the Vongola throne."

At this revelation, Tsuna straightened out from his position and stared hard at his tutor, who only looked back at him nonchalantly.

"Well, that was in the past. Mom already has me and dad. And Fon-san is single and ready to mingle once again, so it's not really something to be concerned of," Tsuna as he slumped back on his seat after a while of staring at his tutor.

"Hoh, is that so," Reborn said, looking amusedly at his student.

"Yeah. I don't even know why you brought out Fon-san's past in the first place," Tsuna said as picked up a pen from his pencil holder. Better to start writing the draft for the report, he mused.

"I just thought you would want to know," the hitman shrugged. He then proceeded towards the door out of his student's office. "You better be done with your report by tomorrow when I come back."

"Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't want to be your latest practice dummy," the don said as he began writing.

"Good that you know. I'm heading off, then. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Hai, hai. Good luck on your mission, though I guess you won't need it, being the number one hitman and all."

"It will be my target who's going to need it," Reborn said as he shut the room of the don's office.

"Damn it. He didn't answer my question how he managed to convince Hibari-san," the brunette muttered after a few minutes upon the hitman's departure.

_The next day_

"You're getting better in making your reports. You can submit this to the Ninth," Reborn said as he finished reviewing his student's report.  
>"Thanks. I'll submit this right away before my schedule get too hectic," the brunette said as he took the folder from his tutor's hands. In his haste, he failed to notice the amused smirk the hitman has on his face.<p>

Tsuna scanned his report for any last minute change as he walked to his predecessor's office. However, because of his state of inattentiveness to his surroundings, he failed to notice the person in front of him, causing him to collide with said person.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I wasn't paying any attention," Tsuna said as he helped the person, who happened to be Fon.

"Ah. It's alright, Tsunayoshi-kun. I wasn't also paying attention to where I am headed," Fon said as he dusted his robes.

The conversation he had with his tutor the night before resurface once again on his thoughts as he looked at Fon. In all honesty, the brunette was bothered by the revelation his tutor said to him, making him feel awkward around the martial artist.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, do you-"

"Ano, Fon-san, sorry. I have to get going now. I have a report to give to the Ninth. Bye," the brunette said, effectively cutting the martial artist off as he quickly left the scene. Fon could only look at his figure as he walked away from where he was standing.

"What was that all about?" the Storm Arcobaleno mused as he continued looking at the diminishing figure of the brunette.

"I told him that you had the hots for his mom," the Sun Arcobaleno said, appearing behind the martial artist.

"Good day, Reborn. I was just looking for you. And why would you tell him that?" Fon said as he turned around to face the hitman.

"I just thought he would like to know. And it seems like your nephew picked up a few of your old habits," Reborn said, tucking his hands in his pockets as he began walking. "So, do you have what I need?"

"Really, now. No wonder Kyoya looked like he would murder me when I passed him by in the corridor. And yes. I have the bag of coffee that you love so much. It's in the pantry," Fon said as he followed the hitman's stride.

"From what Tsuna told me, Hibari sounds just like you in the old days," the hitman said.

"Ah. Is that so? Perhaps bringing the young Kyoya to pubs when his parents were out was a bad idea," Fon mused. The two continued their little discussion as they headed towards the manor's main pantry.

_Back to Tsuna_

The brunette sighed in relief as he got away from the martial artist. Truth be told, he was greatly bothered by the fact that Fon, the calm and level-headed Fon, used to be a flirt (because, as Tsuna now realized, his tutor was a huge flirt. And by reason of joint association, so is Fon. And now that he thought about it, he's currently the most prone to catching the hitman's ways with the ladies as he is the one who spends the most time with the ex-Arcobaleno). And his uneasiness did not help the fact that the ex-Storm Arcobaleno had his mom as one of his targets.

"Damn that Reborn. Why did he have to tell me that? Now I can't look at Fon-san the same way," Tsuna muttered to himself as he paced the hallway to where the Ninth's office is. Suddenly, he felt a chilling killing intent behind him, making him alert and ready for battle.

"Omnivore," the voice of his Cloud Guardian echoed, his voice laced the intention to kill. Upon realizing that it's someone he knows, the don turned around and faced his guardian.

"Ah. It's only you, Hibari-san. For a second, I thought it was an assassin. How can I help you?" the brunette said, facing the irate prefect.

"It's time for you to keep your promise. Prepare to be bitten to death," the prefect said as he brandished his tonfa.

"Promise? What promise? I don't think I owe Hibari-san any favors…" Tsuna looked confused for a moment, then realization dawned on him in the form of a name: Reborn. Of course that's the answer to every catastrophic thing that happens in his life. And knowing the sadist, his tutor promised Hibari Kyoya an opportunity to bite the brunette to death.

"Damn that Reborn," the brunette muttered as he dodged the prefect's attacks.

That day, the voice of the Tenth Don of Vongola resounded all throughout the Vongola manor, cursing a certain Sun Arcobaleno. Reborn, on the other hand, just smirked in amusement as he sipped his cup of espresso.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And there's Hibari. If you guys have suggestions, please do let me know via your reviews. And if there any mistakes or anything that's unclear, let me know also. Ciao!<strong>


End file.
